Kwiaty ciszy
by orora
Summary: Slash psychologiczny, czyli "a może coś tam jest, a może nie". Krótkie rozważania na temat oblicz sprawiedliwości.


Kwiaty ciszy

**Kwiaty ciszy**

„Sprawiedliwość z pewnością zwycięży."  
L Lawliet

**Początek**

Matsuda otworzył szeroko drzwi. Pokój był jasny, o morelowych ścianach i drewnianej podłodze, na której leżał puszysty, kremowy dywan.  
- Tadam! – zawołał.  
Misa odepchnęła go i radośnie wparadowała do środka. Nagle zaczęła wrzeszczeć.  
- Co… co? – Raito wpadł do środka, ciągnąc za sobą Ryuuzakiego. Misa zaciskała oczy i wskazywała dłonią na łóżko.  
- Czy… czy Raito ma spać w jednym z łóżku z nim? – zawyła dziewczyna żałośnie i tupnęła nogą. – Misa się na to nie zgadza!  
Raito westchnął i z trudem opanował chęć powiedzenia dziewczynie czegoś nieprzyjemnego.  
- Yagami-kun nie będzie ze mną spał – monotonnym głosem stwierdził Ryuuzaki. Podszedł do Misy i popatrzył na nią spode łba.  
- Jak to? Matsuda-san, Raito, ja się nie zgadzam! Dlaczego w tym pokoju jest tylko jedno łóżko? Misa zaczyna podejrzewać, że tu uknuto jakiś spisek przeciw jej związkowi z Raito! – skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach.  
Matsuda uśmiechnął się nerwowo.  
- Eee, Misa-Misa, spokojnie. Chyba nie sądzisz, że Raito-kun i Ryuuzaki… Och. Tak właśnie myślisz.  
Misa zmrużyła groźnie oczy.  
- To niedorzeczne – mruknął Ryuuzaki, przechodząc w stronę fotela. Raito został zmuszony do zrobienia kilku kroków z powodu krótkości łańcucha łączącego go z Ryuuzakim.  
- To nie jest niedorzeczne! – wrzasnęła oburzona Misa, podbiegając do Ryuuzakiego. – Ryuuga Hideki jest w związku ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem! Rzucił dla niego swoją _cudowną_ dziewczynę! To nie przypadek, że przybrałeś właśnie jego imię, ha! Rozgryzłam cię!  
Ryuuzaki wytrzeszczył oczy i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili zrezygnował. Zamiast tego usadowił się w fotelu, starannie podciągając nogi pod brodę.  
- Jestem L, prowadzę śledztwo w sprawie Kiry, w którym Yagami-kun jest głównym podejrzanym. Myślisz, że chciałbym z uprawiać z nim seks? – zapytał powątpiewającym tonem. Rozejrzał się dokoła i po chwili namysłu sięgnął po soczyste jabłko leżące na biurku. Raito zakrztusił się.  
- Tak, to jest dokładnie to, co Misa sądzi – odparła butnie. – Misa chciałaby kochać się ze swoim Raito, a podejrzenie, że może być on Kirą tę ochotę tylko wzmaga!  
Raito zaczerwienił się.  
- Misa! Nie powinnaś… - zaczął.  
Ryuuzaki szybko wgryzł się w jabłko, ale nie zdołał ukryć uśmiechu.  
- Misa, proszę… Daj spokój. Idź, Matsuda zaprowadzi cię do twojego pokoju. Przysięgam, że nic się nie stanie.  
Misa wykrzywiła usta i rzuciła się na szyję Raito. Pocałowała go mocno w usta i uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.  
- Misa kocha swojego Raito! Misa zrobi dla niego wszystko! Ufa, że Raito nie da sobie zrobić nic złego i pozostanie wierny swojej Misie! Dobraaanooooc!  
Wybiegła z pokoju. Matsuda zamrugał oczami zaskoczony.  
- Eee, to w takim razie ja tez pójdę. Na pewno sobie poradzicie? – Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, spuścił wzrok i z głośnym westchnieniem wyszedł, zamykając za sobą chromowane drzwi.

Siedzieli w ciszy naprzeciwko siebie. Raito czytał książkę, Ryuuzaki wpatrywał się w monitor laptopa, jedząc eklerki.  
- Przepraszam za Misę. Nie wiem, co w nią wstąpiło. – Raito nagle odłożył książkę i wstał z fotela.  
- Nie szkodzi. Nie jest za mądra, to trzeba przyznać. Ale podziwiam jej oddanie tobie. Trochę mnie zastanawia, jak mogliście się spotkać – odpowiedział cicho Ryuuzaki. – Możesz nalać mi kawy?  
Raito popatrzył ze zdumieniem na Ryuuzakiego. Dochodziła pierwsza, a on nie okazywał żadnych znamion zmęczenia czy senności. Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w komputer, tuląc do siebie kolana.  
- Raito-kun? Czemu tak się na mnie patrzysz? – gwałtownym ruchem odwrócił głowę w stronę Raito. Podkrążone, okrągłe oczy podejrzliwie wyjrzały spod za długiej grzywki.  
- Chcesz jeszcze kawy? Myślałem raczej o spaniu. Wykąpię się i pójdę już do łóżka, jeśli tobie to nie przeszkadza. Jestem trochę zmęczony.  
Podszedł do Ryuuzakiego i nachylił się, zaglądając do komputera. Lista nazwisk zamordowanych agentów FBI, transkrypcja nagrań Drugiego Kiry i lista haseł „shinigami" w wyszukiwarce internetowej.  
Ciemnowłosy chłopak pokiwał głową i sięgnął po dzbanek z kawą.  
- Ryuuzaki… Chciałem iść do łazienki. A przez to – potrząsnął łańcuszkiem kajdanków – ty też musisz ze mną iść.  
Ryuuzaki znieruchomiał, trzymając rękę z dzbankiem kilka centymetrów nad filiżanką.  
- Racja. – Zimna kawa spłynęła do białego naczynia. Wrzucił do niej kilka kostek cukru i wymieszał. – Jestem trochę rozkojarzony. Zapomniałem o kawie. Już idę.  
Wychylił filiżankę, przetarł oczy i powoli zsunął się z fotela.  
Stanął obok Raito, patrząc przed siebie. Zgarbiony, z dłońmi w kieszeniach dżinsów skierował się do łazienki.

Kajdanki na czas ablucji zostały na stoliku przed drzwiami łazienki. Na pytanie Raito, czy w takim razie wewnątrz znajdują się kamery, L odpowiedział, że nie.  
I bez namysłu wciągnął go za sobą do środka, zamykając drzwi na klucz.  
Teraz Ryuuzaki stał przed lustrem i przyglądał się swoim zębom. Przejechał po nich językiem i sięgnął po szczoteczkę i pastę. Nalał wody do białego, jak cały wystrój łazienki, kubka.  
W tym czasie Raito zrzucił z siebie ubranie i wszedł do wanny. Z ulgą oparł głowę na brzegu i dał ciału rozluźnić się w gorącej, pachnącej lawendowo wodzie.  
- Ryuuzaki… L… Naprawdę nie zamierzasz iść spać? – nagle zapytał.  
Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę Raito. Z zapienionych ust wystawała mu rączka szczoteczki.  
- Nie – wymamrotał.  
- I nie będziesz spał dopóki jesteśmy do siebie przykuci?  
L zamyślił się. Po chwili wyciągnął z buzi szczoteczkę.  
- Nie wiem. To zależy – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się.

Raito nie mógł usnąć. Ryuuzaki siedział na fotelu i czytał książkę.  
- Czy mógłbyś wyłączyć światło? – zapytał Raito zmęczonym głosem.  
- Czytam – odburknął L. – Po ciemku nie umiem.  
- Chcę spać. Nie usnę dopóki pali się światło.  
Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Westchnął i obrócił się na drugi bok, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Chwilę później światło zgasło.

**  
****Wieczór**

Siedzieli w łazience. Raito zakładał na siebie czerwoną piżamę, a L wchodził do wanny. Nerwowo ściskał krawędzie, zanurzając się w gorącej wodzie. Nagle blade, wychudzone ciało razem z głową zniknęły pod wodą.  
Zaniepokojony Raito podszedł do wanny. L unosił się pomiędzy dnem a powierzchnią. Jego włosy falowały jak wodorosty, a biała skóra zdawała się niebieska. Kiedy Raito nachylił się, by go wyciągnąć, Ryuuzaki nagle otworzył oczy i wynurzył głowę.  
- No nie, jestem cały mokry! – Raito odskoczył od potrząsającego ciemną, oklapłą czupryną chłopaka.  
- Nie chciałem cię ochlapać, Raito-kun – przeprosił Ryuuzaki. – To ty do mnie podszedłeś.  
Raito zmrużył oczy, ściągając podkoszulek i wyżymając go nad umywalką.  
- Myślałem, że się utopiłeś. Wiadomo, co mógł wymyślić Kira?  
Ryuuzaki wychylił się z wanny w stronę Raito. Wytrzeszczył oczy i zbliżył do ust kciuk.  
- Myślisz, że Kira mógł dowiedzieć się, kiedy biorę kąpiel i zaplanować utopienie mnie? – zapytał poważnie.  
Raito parsknął śmiechem.  
- Nadal utrzymujesz, że to ja jestem Kirą? – spytał. W odpowiedzi otrzymał nieme spojrzenie okrągłych jak talerze czarnych oczu. Machnął ręką i podszedł do wanny.  
- Podaj szampon, umyję ci włosy. Bo, jak wiadomo, jest to czynność powszechnie wykonywana przez seryjnych morderców o boskiej mocy. Nie uciekaj, nie utopię cię.  
L usunął się spod dłoni Raito jak przestraszone zwierzę.  
Wpatrywali się w siebie, ciemnoszare oczy o dziwnie zwężonych źrenicach i brązowe. Młody Yagami wydawał się być urażony. Ze złością potrząsnął głową i złapał za szczoteczkę do zębów.  
- To nie ma nic wspólnego ze sprawą – cicho powiedział Ryuuzaki. – Po prostu… Nie lubię, jak ktoś mnie dotyka.  
**  
****Poranek**

Raito obudził się nagle. Krew tętniła mu w uszach jak stado galopujących koni, a sprzed oczu znikały dziwne, mrożące krew w żyłach obrazy.  
Ale nad sobą widział tylko cień żyrandolu na jasnym suficie. Z początku myślał, że to od pomarańczowych świateł nocnego Tokio, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że po prostu w całym pokoju panuje naturalny półmrok.  
W tej szarości rozróżnił skuloną fotelu sylwetkę L. Przypominał dziecko rodem z horroru ze swoimi kruczymi włosami opadającymi na niezdrowo bladą twarz.  
Raito czekał, aż L otworzy oczy. Ale chłopak nie poruszył się.  
Zaniepokojony wstał i cicho podszedł do skulonej postaci. Słyszał jego oddech, nieco świszczący, ale regularny i _ludzki_.  
Poczuł, jak coś go ściska w żołądku. L usnął. Spał w tym fotelu, zmarznięty, zmęczony, a on, Raito, wylegiwał się w łóżku, śniąc niedorzeczności.  
Ostrożnie wziął w ramiona Ryuuzakiego - L'a, Ryuugę, jakkolwiek by się nie nazywał - i przeniósł go na łóżko. Gdyby chłopak był kilka kilogramów tęższy, Raito nie dałby rady, ale najlepszy detektyw na świecie był tylko wychudłym młodym mężczyzną. Właściwie to ile L miał lat? Kiedy Raito zobaczył go po raz pierwszy – na gali otwarcia w To-Oh – sądził, że ma do czynienia ze swoim rówieśnikiem. Może nawet kimś młodszym – jednym z tych geniuszy, co to trafiają na uniwersytet jeszcze jako dzieci. Jednak teraz wątpił w te swoje podejrzenia. Przypuszczał, że detektyw jest od niego starszy jakieś trzy-cztery lata. Może nieco więcej – L był w końcu świetnym aktorem.  
Raito próbował nie zastanawiać się zbyt długo nad tym, że są w podobnym wieku i że obaj nie są normalni, że zamiast studiować i przejmować się codziennymi sprawami, prowadzą dochodzenie w sprawie najbezwzględniejszego w dziejach cywilizacji mordercy.  
Położył się obok Ryuuzakiego, dbając o to, by obaj byli równomiernie przykryci.  
Nie sądził, że da radę usnąć, w pokoju było coraz jaśniej, ale nie wstał z łóżka. Nie chciał budzić drugiego chłopaka.

L czuł się dziwnie. Było mu ciepło. Leżał na czymś miękkim. Słyszał obok siebie cichy oddech i czuł miarowe bicie serca.  
A przecież przed chwilą… przed chwilą…  
_Znajdowali na wysokim klifie. Wiatr przynosił od morza chłodną bryzę, w powietrzu unosił się zapach soli. __  
__Raito siedział odwrócony tyłem do L. Nadal łączył ich łańcuch – stary i pordzewiały. L czuł pod stopami kępki sztywnej trawy. __  
__- Co robisz, Raito-kun? – zapytał. __  
__Dopiero teraz zauważył, że włosy Raito błyszczały czerwienią, związane w krótki kucyk. Chłopak miał na sobie strój samuraja – jasne kimono z wiązanymi wysoko, szerokimi rękawami i ciemne spodnie. __  
__- Czyszczę miecz – odparł głucho. L zbliżył się. Sam był ubrany normalnie, chociaż jego dżinsy były całe mokre. __  
__Raito faktycznie czyścił miecz – długi, zakrzywiony. L nie znał się na kulturze Japonii, był detektywem, nie historykiem. W myślach zanotował, żeby sprawdzić nazwę miecza, kiedy już dostanie się do komputera. Zauważył też, że ostrze całe było pokryte czarnymi plamami zakrzepłej krwi. __  
__L przyklęknął obok i położył dłoń na ramieniu Raito. Miecz wypadł z jego rąk, a chłopak zaczął się trząść. __  
__Drobne łzy skapywały z jego podbródka, drżącego od szaleńczego śmiechu. Znienacka odwrócił się i złapał L'a za ramiona. __  
__Krew. To L krwawił czy Raito? Upadli na trawę, błękitne niebo rozjaśniło się. Rozdarte kłębiące się chmury, pulsujące z bólu jak jego ciało. Nie wolno okazać bólu. Nie wolno okazać słabości. __  
__To on czy Raito? Dwa serca? Ból jeden. Niewyobrażalny. Musi… musi sięgnąć po miecz i skończyć to… Musi…_  
Och.  
Musiał usnąć. Ale w takim razie…  
Otworzył oczy. Nad sobą widział zażółcony światłem poranka sufit. Po lewej za to spał z otwartą na piersiach książką Raito. W brązowych włosach błyskały rudawe refleksy, a lekko uchylone, spierzchnięte usta poruszały się, jakby coś mówił.  
Powoli otworzył zaspane oczy i uśmiechnął się.  
- Usnąłeś, więc cię przeniosłem na łóżko. – Ziewnął i odgarnął grzywkę w twarzy.  
- Nie musiałeś. – Ryuuzaki nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Yagamiego. Nieraz już widział go budzącego się, ale tym razem było… inaczej.  
Próbował zignorować dziwne, miłe uczucie w miejscu, gdzie znajduje się serce. Próbował powtarzać sobie, że Raito Yagami jest podejrzany o bycie Kirą, jest seryjnym mordercą, który bez wahania pozbył by się Ryuuzakiego, gdyby tylko znał jego prawdziwe nazwisko.  
Tak naprawdę, był pewien, że Raito jest Kirą.  
Tak naprawdę, to nie miało jakiegokolwiek znaczenia.

**Noc**

Raito nie spał przez kilka poprzednich nocy. Byli coraz bliżej rozwiązania, jeszcze tylko kilka kroków i złapią Kirę. A wtedy zwycięży _prawdziwa_ sprawiedliwość.  
Zasnął praktycznie w chwili, w której dotknął policzkiem poduszki.  
Ryuuzaki zaczął jeść kawałek ciasta z kremem. Napił się gorącej, słodkiej kawy, do której postanowił wlać trochę śmietanki.  
Byli coraz bliżej rozwiązania. Ale nie czuł satysfakcji. Raczej określiłby swoje emocje jako bliższe terminowi depresja, niż euforia. Czyżby nie miał racji? Czyżby Raito nie był Kirą? Pomylił się?  
Misa nie zachowywała się, jak osoba, ukrywająca coś, ani tym bardziej młody Yagami… L przebywał z nim dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i musiał przyznać, że był czysty.  
Ponadto, Raito stał się dla niego kimś bliskim. Najbliższą osobą w jego życiu. Przyjacielem. Tak, tym razem mógł to powiedzieć ze stuprocentową szczerością.  
Ale przecież… Kiedy ostatnio stwierdził to samo… Raito był inny. Zimniejszy, bardziej wyrachowany. Nawet wydawał się inaczej patrzeć i uśmiechać. Teraz był inteligentnym człowiekiem, wtedy zdawał się posiadać wręcz boskie moce, czytać w myślach L'a.  
Ryuuzaki zaczynał myśleć, że wariuje. Że wymyśla rzeczy, których nie ma i nie było, tylko po to, żeby przekonać innych o prawidłowości swojej teorii. Która była błędna.  
Spojrzał na wtulonego w poduszkę, cichego Raito.  
Nie, nie mógł się mylić. Raito był Kirą. Tak jak Misa była Drugim Kirą. Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości.  
Nieważne, ile kostek cukru wrzucisz do kawy, pozostaje ona gorzka.

Ryuuzaki zgasił światło i wsunął się pod kołdrę, na tyle blisko, żeby móc słyszeć bicie serca Raito.

Póki jeszcze może, chce oszukiwać zmysły słodkim posmakiem cukru i śmietanki.

**  
****Koniec**

- I Misa naprawdę odzyska swojego Raito? – Misa zapiszczała radośnie, wieszając się na wolnym od srebrzystej obręczy kajdanek ramieniu swojego ukochanego.  
L pokiwał głową apatycznie i wcisnął guzik.  
- Watari? Przyjdź tu na chwilę, mamy formalność do załatwienia.  
Raito śmiał się w duchu. _L, cały czas miałeś rację i zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? Ale ja wygrałem. Sprawiedliwość zwyciężyła, L, dokładnie tak, jak mówiłeś._  
Raito zignorował bezmyślną paplaninę Misy i spojrzał na Rem. Teraz już wszystko się ułoży. L zginie, a sprawiedliwość zapanuje na świecie. Shinigami wpatrywała się w podłogę, zerkając raz po raz na dziewczynę, która była – dosłownym – ciężarem dla Raito.  
Powstrzymał złośliwy uśmieszek i chęć strząśnięcia jej z siebie. W zamian skierował wzrok na L.  
- I wszystko dobrze się ułożyło! – Entuzjazm w głosie Matsudy wydawał się nie na miejscu, biorąc pod uwagę zmizerowaną postać L i powagę w oczach Raito. Za to idealnie pasował do pozorów, pozorów, o jakie od początku chodziło Kirze. Matsuda i Misa, jego nieświadome kukiełki w przedstawieniu, które nie dość, że reżyserował, to grał w nim także główną rolę.  
Tylko L – L z wielkimi, pustymi oczami w twarzy-masce, zazwyczaj skrywanej pod drugą maską - obojętnością. Tylko on zdawał się nie znać scenariusza, chociaż odgrywał najważniejszą – zaraz po Kirze – rolę.  
Ale od teraz to się miało zmienić. Do pokoju wszedł Watari, niosąc walizkę, do której miały wrócić kajdanki.  
L nagle podniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia spotkały się.  
Piorun. Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły w powietrzu, sprawiając, że na chwilę czas stanął w miejscu, a w pokoju zostali tylko oni.  
Wszystko tak naprawdę skończyło się razem z brzękiem opadającego łańcucha.  
**  
****Południe**

Dzwony zaczęły bić około czwartej nad ranem. L próbował oderwać swoje myśli od Raito i tego, że znowu w jego oku widział ten błysk, niepokojący i kojarzący się z jabłkami. Nawet te najczerwieńsze, najsoczystsze kryją w sobie twarde wnętrze o czarnych pestkach.  
I kiedy uznał, że powinien przestać tak myśleć, powinien odpocząć, wtedy je usłyszał.  
Dlatego wyszedł na dach. Szum deszczu tłumił w pewnym stopniu coraz to donośniejszy, głuchy dźwięk żeliwnych serc.  
Ryuuzaki wiedział, że umrze. Wiedział, że miał rację. Pewną satysfakcją napełniała go egoistyczna świadomość, że niebo też po nim płacze.  
Czy to znaczy, ze Raito też po nim płacze? Skoro uważa się za Boga… Głupia myśl.  
Ale oto on. Zawołał coś, ale Ryuuzaki nie słyszał. A przynajmniej nie chciał słyszeć, chciał, żeby Raito podszedł do niego.  
Uśmiechnął się ciepło, wkładając w ten jeden gest całe swoje serce. Nawet jeśli było tylko smętnym ogryzkiem skąpany w lukrze.  
Raito podszedł. Raito - przyjaciel. Raito - wróg.

Ryuuzaki nie myślał o tym, że jego zachowanie mogło wydać się dziwne, teatralne. Nie pretendował do odgrywania roli męczennika, czy też Jezusa, obmywającego stopy Judasza. Zdrajcy-przyjaciela, sojusznika-wroga.  
W odpowiedzi Raito wyciągnął przed siebie ręcznik i dotknął nim ciemnych, mokrych włosów L'a. Jak on żałował, że nie dał dotknąć się wcześniej, jeszcze zanim Kira obudził się, unosząc ciemne, gorzkie fusy z dna filiżanki wypełnionej beżowym, słodko-gorzkim płynem.  
- Jestem smutny – powiedział, dotykając jego szczupłych, ładnych stóp przez ręcznik. Były takie żywe, takie prawdziwe, reagujące na każdy ruch dłoni L'a. – Niedługo zrozumiesz, dlaczego.

Lawliet się nie myli. Lawliet umiera, patrząc na uśmiech Kiry, złośliwy, tryumfujący uśmiech wroga. Miał rację. Morderca. Zdrajca. Suchy i trzeszczący w zębach jak drobinki piasku.  
Zdrajca? Przyjaciel? Raito.  
Dzwony cichną, jakby nawet ich niewzruszone serca pragnęły uczcić ten moment.

**Zachód**

Wygrałeś, Ryuuzaki. Wygrałeś, L. To nie ten dziwaczny dzieciak-dorosły. Bawiący się plastikowymi zabawkami, namiastkami ludzi – nieudolny lalkarz, niezdolny do prawdziwej gry.  
Ani ten jasnowłosy chłopak, niesamowicie głupi chłopak, który dał się wykończyć – ze wszystkich! - Takadzie. _Poświęcił się_, żeby białowłosy knypek zdruzgotał Kirę, żeby podważył wyroki sprawiedliwości.  
To ty wygrałeś, ty, jakkolwiek byś się nie nazywał. Shinigami pewnie wpisuje właśnie imię Raito Yagamiego do swojego Notesu Śmierci.  
Ale Raito Yagami nie poddaje się. Nie może tak odejść, nie w tak żałosny sposób, nie on, nie on – Bóg nowego świata! Jedyna sprawiedliwość o szeroko otwartych, wszystkowidzących oczach.  
Ale umiera. Wie. Kątem oka widzi Ryuuzakiego. Wie. Że on nazywa się Lawliet i jest ślepy, że przychodzi, by zaprowadzić go…  
- Ten, kto używa Notesu Śmierci nie trafi po śmierci ani do Piekła, ani do Nieba. – Głos Ryuuka rozbrzmiewa w uszach Raito.  
(- Bo Piekło i Niebo nie istnieją – dodaje ciszej Ryuuk. – _Tylko Mu_, świat _pustki, świat ipomiędzy_.)  
Lawliet stoi naprzeciwko i patrzy na Raito niewidzącymi oczami.

Lawliet podchodzi.

W świecie pomiędzy nie ma jabłek. W świecie pomiędzy nie ma nic, zła czy dobra, miłości czy nienawiści.  
W pewien sposób, świat pomiędzy przypomina sprawiedliwość.


End file.
